Mircea Basarab
Mircea Basarab Introduction Mircea Basarab is a fictional character in both The Cassandra Palmer series and the Dorina Basarab series written by Karen Chance. Based on Mircea II of Wallachia, he was a noble, along the lines of a prince, in Romania before a gypsy cursed him with vampirism around 500 years ago. ~ Wikipedia About First Appearance * Touch the Dark Species * Master Vampire Powers & Abilities * First Level Master Vampire * His master ability deals with the mind, which is a relatively rare gift. Character / Personalty * Usually spoke in a mild voice, never raising it. * Mircea loved to tell tales about the bad old days.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Physical Description * Mahogany brown hair— * Long, black ponytail''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * brown velvet eyes, deep brown * graceful physique ''Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * Always wore perfectly tailored clothing—always elegant * Never wore casual clothes like jeans * Age: 500 years — looks thirty.Touch the Dark, ch. Occupation * Vampire Senate — In charge of Negotiations * Head of his own house of vampires Love Interests * Cassandra Palmer Family * Daughter: Dorina Basarab * Parents: * Brothers: Vlad Dracula and Radu Basarab (both younger & both vampires) * Original Wife: Elena/Helen (mother of Dorina) * Vampire Wife: Cassandra Palmer * Boss: The Consul Vampire Family * Tony * Marco Carales * Cassandra Palmer * Rafe * Jules * Rico * Fred Other Details * Older than Tony by about a century. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Cassie had a crush on him—her first crush. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Told Cassie Romanian folk tales''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * One of the few vampires that cared about modern fashion.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * stayed with Tony for almost a year while Cassie was growing up.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Cassandra Palmer belongs to Lord Mircea.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Biography When Mircea's younger brothers Vlad and Radu were in Adrianople as hostages—the Ottoman sultan didn't trust their father to honor a treaty otherwise—Mircea encountered a vengeful gypsy. She hated his father for seducing and then throwing aside her sister, who'd been Dracula's mother, so she cursed Mircea with vampirism. I think the idea was to end the family line, since a vampire can't father children and everybody had assumed that the hostages weren't coming back. But, as Mircea pointed out, she actually did him a favor. Shortly thereafter, Hungarian assassins working with some local nobles captured, tortured and buried him alive, something that might have been a real downer if he hadn't already been dead. Under the circumstances, it was more an inconvenience than anything else.Touch the Dark, ch. Family The eldest of three sons, Mircea has two younger brothers, Radu the Handsome and Vlad Dracula, both of whom are vampires themselves and feature in the novels. His mother was a devout Catholic and Mircea credits his own religious devotion to her. He fell in love with a peasant girl, Elena/Helen (both are correct), who worked at the family's castle. When he initially propositioned her, believing himself to be quite good at attracting the opposite sex, she slapped him and he was smitten. Romanian women of the time were expected to be demure and submissive to the extreme compared to modern standards and Mircea enjoyed the challenge. They secretly married and Mircea set up a home for her in a nearby village. Due to her lower social status and the enormous political unrest, Mircea was reluctant to make their marriage publicly known. Elena later gave birth to Dorina, a dhampir, with whom Mircea has a strained relationship. ~ Wikipedia Transition, Departure, and Return Due to political unrest in the region, Mircea and his father were eventually attacked by nobles from Târgoviște. His father was scalped, tortured, and killed while Mircea was blinded by hot pokers and then buried alive. As he had recently been cursed with vampirism he was able to dig his way out of the grave. After about a week of noticing things had been different (almost attacking a serving girl), he could no longer deny he was a vampire. In his fear, he arranged for Elena to be left a large sum of money and for her to receive the news of his "death". He then travelled to Venice where he could operate relatively independently as a masterless vampire with no vampire family to protect him. After a few years, he returned to Romania in hopes of reuniting with Elena, but he discovered she had been murdered in his absence. He also learned of Dorina's existence but could not find her for she had been given to Gypsies shortly after her birth. Dorina, however, later found Mircea by coincidence when she was still rather young and Mircea recognized Elena in her features. He later took Dorina out of Romania to raise her. ~ Wikipedia Biographical Tid-bits * Tony entertained him in at his Farmhouse near Philly when Cassie was eleven.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * Cassie recalled a long-ago evening when she was eleven, curled up together with Mircea on the divan in Tony's study, him stroking her hair as he told her a story.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Cassie Mircea met Cassie Palmer when she was a little girl at Tony's Vampire Court, whom he had sired many years ago, while she was living there. He believed she might become the Pythia one day, so when she ran away some years later, he tried to protect her and make sure she wasn't killed. Cassie feels safe with Mircea but is frequently confused as to how she truly feels. They are currently dating. ~ Wikipedia The Senate Mircea gained master level status relatively quickly. His master ability deals with the mind, which is a relatively rare gift. He is a member of the North American Vampire Senate and holds the position of Chief Negotiator, also Ambassador, due to his ability to thwart even the most adept mental persuasion from members of other competing senates. He is chary and very skilled at navigating political intrigue. ~ Wikipedia Related Characters, Places, Groups, etc. * Dorina Basarab * Cassandra Palmer * Radu Basarab * Dracula * Marco Carales * Rafe * Louis-Cesare * Tomas * Consul * Kit Marlowe * Cassanova * Tony * Alphonse * Dante's Casino * Vampire Senate * North American Vampire Senate * Tony's Court * Tony's Farmhouse * Master Vampires Events Throughout the Series ''This secton may have spoilers, don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet if you wan tot avoid spoilers. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". Touch the Dark Mircea was present at eh Senate Chamber meeting when Cassie was brought in.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Claimed by Shadow Embrace the Night Curse the Dawn Hunt the Moon Tempt the Stars While trapped in the fireplace at Tony's Farmhouse during a trip to the past, Cassie overhears on a conversation between Kit Marlowe and Mircea.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 13 Kit tries to pry information from Mircea about why he spends so much time at Tony's Court and why the child Cassandra holds so much "fascination" for Mircea.Tempt the Stars, ch. 2, p. 14–22 Mircea is always in NYC these days.Tempt the Stars, ch. 13, p. Cassie has a life-like Mircea illusion in the shower.Tempt the Stars, ch. 13, p. 160 Reap the Wind Ride the Storm Events throughout the Dorina Basarab series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) 2. Death's Mistress (2010) 3. Fury's Kiss (2012) 4. Untitled () Quotes : Bogatia strica pe om."... "Prosperity, like want, ruins many." — Mircea speaking Romanian Touch the Dark, ch. 9 : "This guy was part of a group that tried to kill us a few hours ago. But the vamps aren't going to kill him, at least not this time. A warning is given for the first offense, along with an object lesson to make it memorable. If the lesson is impressive enough, most people don't have to be told twice." : Pritkin looked disgusted. "So they're not monsters and murderous beasts, only misunderstood; is that it?" : Mircea was trying not to laugh. He wasn't trying very hard. I felt my own lips quirk as I caught his eye. "Are you a murderous beast, Mircea?" : "Of a certainty, dulceaţă," he replied cheerfully. Mircea winked at me before trading his cowed victim for another. Cassie, John Pritkin, Mircea Basarab Touch the Dark, ch. 9 See Also * Geis Book References External Links Specific Links *Mircea Basarab - Wikipedia General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Basarab Family Category:Senators Category:Main Characters Category:Master Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Cassie's Inner Circle Category:Historical Characters